


When the Day Met the Night

by whydidIwritethis



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh and it's gay, that's pretty much it, the big fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: When the day (Patton) met the night (Virgil), it turned the sky a lovely shade of dusk and the beautiful color of sunrise.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to continue the Reddie fic but i have writers block so here have this fluff instead

Virgil was staring. He knew he was. How could he not? He (They? Virgil didn’t want to assume) sat across the way, admiring the way the sun glinted on the duck pond from their park bench. They had the most gorgeous brown hair that caught the early morning sunlight and made it look like their head was crowned with a golden halo. Their glasses sat low on their nose, and whenever they would shake their head, smile, and push them back up butterflies would explode in Virgil’s stomach. Virgil sat there for longer than he thought, staring at the sun-kissed stranger in awe. 

Patton knew he (they? Patton didn’t like to assume) was staring at him. Patton liked the way the stranger would blush whenever he pushed his hair from his eyes from their park bench. So, Patton sat there for longer than he should’ve, making subtle gestures that set the stranger’s face ablaze. They had the cutest purple bangs that hung into their eyes, and their pale skin shone in the sun. Taking a leap of faith, Patton looked right at the stranger and smiled.

Oh god. They had smiled at him. This is it, Virgil thought, this is the day I’ll die. He felt his blush extend to his neck (he was a full body blusher, even if he didn’t like to admit it) as he smiled shyly back. Standing up from their bench, the stranger made their way towards Virgil. After an agonizing thirty seconds, the stranger sat next to Virgil and-  
“Hi! I’m Patton! I couldn’t help seeing you looking at me,” Patton said with a wide smile”  
Oh god. Virgil was going to die. “Uh- um- h-hi I’m Virgil. Sorry for staring…” Patton laughed and Virgil almost combusted.

“Pronouns?” They said at the same time and both of them let out a chuckle. 

“He/Him,” Patton said, his smile ever present, even if it was just a smirk. Virgil nodded, saying the same set of pronouns. Patton flashed a grin that showed his perfectly straight (which was ironic) teeth. Virgil was pretty sure he saw Patton’s mouth move, but he was too busy noticing the freckles dancing on his face. He was too busy noticing the way his glasses made his eyes look slightly larger than normal, but that only highlighted the beautiful green irises. He was too busy noticing the way his eyebrows knitted together in confusion-  
“Virgil?” Patton asked, snapping Virgil out of his trance. Fuck.  
“Oh, sorry I accidentally thought of something. Please continue,” Virgil said, scrunching up his nose in embarrassment. Patton giggled. “I said, did you wanna go get a coffee?” 

 

Virgil flopped onto his bed that night, hugging the sheet of paper with Patton’s number written in slightly messy but cute all the same handwriting. Should he text him now or wait a bit so he doesn’t seem clingy? Oh, why didn’t Virgil give Patton his number as well? Why did this have to be so hard? Fuck it. Virgil took out his phone and texted the number on the sheet of paper.

V: is this Patton?

Virgil waited for about thirty seconds (which felt like thirty years) for the bubbles at the bottom of the screen to show up.

P: Depends. Is this Virgil? ;)

Virgil thought he was going to die at the winky face.

V: the one and only

P: Oh good! I was hoping you would text me soon. :)

V: i really enjoyed our coffee outing today

P: You can call it a date, it’s ok. :)

Virgil’s heart stopped.

V: oh um ok… uh i really enjoyed our date today

P: You’re so cute when you stutter. I really enjoyed our date too, Virgil! :)

Virgil was never an initiator. He was never the bold type, and he wasn’t impulsive. He was very methodical and liked things to be in order and control. 

V: wanna go on a second one?

Except for now. Patton did something to Virgil, made him more reckless. He had only known Patton for a day and Virgil already had a crush. Patton had awakened a growing sunrise from Virgil. 

P: Of course! My house this Friday at 6:00 p.m? :)

V: yep, that works

P: Yay!! :)

Virgil was never a morning person. He had always preferred the night, where it was peaceful and calm and the stars shone through his window as he drifted off at 3:00 a.m. He liked the tranquility of the blackness as he laid in bed scrolling through Tumblr. Virgil had always been a night owl, but when Patton said he was going to sleep at 9:30 p.m, Virgil fell asleep with him with a smile on his pale face.

 

“You mean to tell me that you, Virgil Sanders, the emo who has social anxiety, have a date this Friday with a person you met two days ago? Who are you and what have you done with Virgil!?” Roman was Virgil’s childhood friend who loved to tease him and knew how to push his buttons.  
“Yeah, asshole, believe it or not, I can actually talk to people,” Virgil chuckled. Roman placed a hand over his heart and feigned being wounded. “You have hurt me, Virgil! However will I recover from such a blow?” Roman was Virgil’s best friend, but he was also a tiny bit dramatic. Virgil softly pushed Roman’s shoulder as he smiled. “Shut up dude, all you have to do is-”

“-help me pick out an outfit. Please, Logan? Pretty please?” Patton was practically on his knees begging his best friend Logan to help him choose an outfit in the old Urban Outfitters store across town. Logan raised an eyebrow at his friend who was making a fool out of himself in public, not that Patton cared in the slightest.   
“Fine.”   
“Oh thank you Logan! Thank you thank you thank you!” Patton practically squealed. The two friends walked up and down the isles of clothing that Logan didn’t find even remotely fashionable. Patton was excitedly skipping through the articles of clothing and holding them up for Logan to see. They eventually decided on a blue shirt with a grey cardigan and some nice slacks.   
“Did somebody say cat aesthetic?” Patton said while holding up a cat onesie (how pajamas like those ended up in a men’s clothing store, Logan did not understand).  
“Nobody said cat aesthetic, Patton,” replied Logan with a slightly amused smirk.

“You worry too much. The date is still three days away!” Roman gushed while driving on the highway. “It’s obvious he likes you, so why worry?”   
“The date is at his house, Roman. His. House. I’m not sure why but that just makes me feel so much more anxious. What if I break something? What if I clog his toilet? What if I say something wrong and he kicks me out?” Virgil was nervously pulling on the drawstrings of his hoodie while going on his tirade.   
“He’s not going to kick you out of his house. From what I hear about him he’s a really nice guy!” Roman said. Virgil nodded along, barely listening as Roman went on a spiel about something unrelated to Virgil’s anxiety. 

 

P: Virgil, do you think the stars have feelings?

V: i don’t know. why don’t you ask them?

P: Ok. Virgil, do you have feelings?

V: you calling me a star? that was pretty smooth Pat

P: Well you said you were a night owl, and you’re as beautiful as a star, so why wouldn’t I call you one?

V: cuz i don’t shine

P: INCORRECT! You shine brighter than all the stars combined!

V: awh, Pat. you’re making me blush

P: Mission accomplished! ;)

 

“Just breathe, Virgil. Just breathe. It’s all going to be ok.” Virgil was giving himself a pep-talk as he drove down the interstate to Patton’s house. He was wearing a nice purple shirt and black jeans (Roman had picked out the outfit saying that his emo would shine through). Virgil thought back on the hours and hours of text messages that he and Patton had sent back and forth, forth and back. Virgil knew that Patton loved cats-even if he was allergic-, was a morning person and loved to watch the sunrise every day, and had a best friend named Logan who was a lot like Virgil. He also knew that Patton thought Virgil was a star, which caused a blush to slightly appear every time Virgil thought about it. Him? A star? Only in Patton’s eyes. Virgil had a feeling that was the way it was supposed to be, forever and always. Virgil as the star shining in Patton’s sunlight. Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself. Virgil hardly remembered his anxiety as he pulled up into Patton’s driveway. He smoothed back his purple bangs for the millionth time that day and stepped out of the car. Virgil hesitated for what felt like a thousand years before ringing the doorbell, his blood rushing in his ears. Patton opened the door less than a minute later, his contagious smile welcoming Virgil into his house. “Virgil! It’s so good to see you! Did you have any trouble getting here?”   
“Just a little traffic,” Virgil said with a smirk. Virgil couldn’t hold back a smile at Patton’s bubbly energy.   
“Please, sit down! Make yourself at home!” Patton gushed as he scrambled in the kitchen. Virgil looked around at Patton’s humble apartment. There was a floor to ceiling window shaded by curtains filled with different breeds of cats and dogs (how very Patton like) with a TV on one wall and couches lining up the other. There was a simple four-person dining room table with chairs on each face, an assortment of flowers lying in a vase on the surface. There was a hallway to Virgil’s left which he assumed was Patton’s bedroom/bathroom. There was a window-like bar/counter looking into the kitchen with two bar stools tucked underneath. Not that there was any alcohol. Virgil had a feeling Patton didn’t drink much. Virgil sat down on the bar stool as he watched Patton turn on the oven light. Patton turned around with a wide smile. “I hope you like lasagna!”   
“I sure do, Pat,” Virgil smiled back. Patton clapped a few times, his smile growing wider. “Oh good!” Patton leaned over the bar/counter and began to make conversation as they waited for the lasagna to be perfectly cooked. They talked about the most random of things: how Patton liked his omelets (burnt), how Virgil dealt with anxiety (breathing exercises and listening to Billie Eilish), how Patton met Logan (third-grade science fair. They had both done the same project without realizing and they were put next to each other), and how Virgil had met Roman (middle school drama club. Virgil was doing tech while Roman was the star of the show, obviously). Virgil could sit and listen to Patton talk about whatever his mind wandered to for hours.   
“You know, you’re very easy to talk to Virge,” Patton said as he sat down on the bar stool next to Virgil. The latter’s eyes widened.  
“Really?”

Oh god. Virgil looked so sad, so... broken when he had said that. It broke Patton’s heart in two. “Of course, Virge. Has nobody told you that?”  
“Well, I normally don’t talk to people because of my social anxiety,” Virgil said, his face falling in shame. Patton’s shattered heart broke further. Delicately placing his hand on Virgil’s jawline, Patton lifted Virgil’s face. “It’s ok V.”

V. V. Patton had given Virgil a nickname. V. It was simple but held so much meaning, just like Patton. V, V, V. Virgil placed his hand on Patton’s. “Thanks, Pat.” Patton slowly rubbed his thumb across Virgil’s cheekbone, lighting the skin on fire with fifty shades of red.

“You’re so cute when you blush, V.”

Virgil thinks this will be the end of him. Sitting next to Patton on two uncomfortable barstools with Patton’s hand on his cheek and waiting for lasagna. Virgil thinks this is when he falls. Looking back, Virgil knows this is when he falls.

And then Virgil smirks. He smirks and he blushes deeper, and this is when Patton knows he’s fallen. Patton knows he’s fallen for the complete stranger with dark eyeshadow and purple hair. Patton just knows. There's an instinct buried deep inside of him telling him that this is it. This is the one. Patton is never letting Virgil go.

Then the oven timer goes off. Virgil jumps out of his skin, almost falling off the barstool with wide eyes and labored breaths.  
“Hey hey hey,” Patton gently grabs Virgil’s shoulder. “It’s ok love, you’re fine.”  
Love. Love. Virgil doesn’t have time to think about the pet name before Patton is flashing him a wide grin and moving toward the kitchen. Virgil watches and calms himself down as Patton takes the delicious looking lasagna out of the oven and sets it on the dining table. Virgil moves to sit down but Patton gently nods his head. Patton walks over to Virgil before pulling the chair out from underneath the table so Virgil can sit.   
“That was so cliche,” Virgil snickered as Patton giggled. Virgil sat down anyway and waited for Patton to dish himself some lasagna before dishing his own place. The two ate in silence (Patton doesn’t like talking with his mouth full, Virgil has learned), passing glances at each other every so often. 

Later on, the dishes were all clean and the lasagna was all gone. Patton looks up at Virgil from where he is sitting on the dining table. Virgil is seated on the kitchen counter/bar and resting his legs on the barstools.   
“Hey V?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Of all people you choose to talk to… why me?”

Virgil’s heart stops.

“I noticed you from across the park, and the sunlight was catching in your hair and you looked like an angel. I couldn’t stop staring after that. Believe me, when you walked over to talk to me I was scared out of my mind. Why did you walk over?”  
“You looked like you needed a friend. Also, I liked the way you blushed when I pushed my glasses up or ruffled my hair. You’re very cute when you blush.”  
“So I’ve heard,” Virgil blushed.  
“See? There it is! I could just sit here and look at you for hours,” Patton got up and stood between Virgil’s legs (holy shit holy shit holy shit Patton was standing in between Virgil’s legs. Virgil felt his blush extend to his neck), placing his hand on Virgil’s jaw.  
“Why do you care so much?” Virgil had to ask. It slipped off his tongue, almost with practiced ease.  
“Oh, Virgil. You’re so easy to love.” Patton places his other hand on Virgil’s jaw and smiles. Virgil almost melts into a puddle, and suddenly, Virgil doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Settling on placing them on Patton’s shoulders, Virgil can feel the hot tear racing down his cheek.

“Nobody has told me that, Pat.”  
“They don’t know what they're missing.”

The two settle into a comfortable silence. It’s silent, but it’s perfect, and there’s a soft agreement between the two that they have all the time in the world to talk and to fall in love… and they do.

And if they kiss until they’re breathless and laugh until their sides hurt, nobody but them has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this took so long to write it's not even funny skjhskjfh. don't feel obligated to, but leaving kudos and sharing with your friends is greatly appreciated!  
> follow me on Tumblr @whydidiwritethis for more content!


End file.
